Jealous Eyes
by xx.Nicolie.xx
Summary: Jack and Martha Fic. Sequel to Undercover Cop 2. Name kind of gives it away..
1. Chapter 1

**Jealous Eyes**

Disclaimer: I do not own most of these characters. They belong to Home and Away.

Chapter 1

"You're totally smitten aren't you?" Tasha laughed.

"What?" Martha asked, innocently.

"So you think he's going to propose?" Tasha asked, a smile grew on Martha's face.

"Well, lately he's kind of been acting strange, you know, cancelling on dates and stuff, because of work. I started to think that maybe he was going off me… But he's stressed to me about how important tonight is, and how he is definitely going to be there." Martha smiled. "He's taking me to this real posh restaurant, he told me to dress up nice." She gleamed. Tasha laughed at her friend.

"Don't get your hopes up Mac." She said, swirling her milkshake with the straw.

"I'm not, I'm just saying that's what I think will happen.." Martha giggled, taking the last sip out of her thick, strawberry milkshake, and then looking at her watch. "Well, I have to go get ready!" She giggled with excitement as she picked up her bag and stood up.

"Tell me how it goes!" Tasha shouted, as the giddy Martha skipped through the diner's kitchen and up the stairs to her apartment.

Jack's shift was dragging by slowly, he constantly had his eyes on his watch, working out every second left until he'd be meeting Martha. He couldn't wipe the smile of his face, even when he was assigned to desk duty. He'd keep happily humming to himself, familiar theme tunes, or just random songs that he'd made up in his head, anything that kept him from not shouting out with happiness. Although he was extremely happy and excited about the evening date that was slowly drawing closer, he was also petrified. He knew that lately he hadn't been the best boyfriend for Martha, he'd cancelled on numerous dates, and actually spent very little time with her for the last few weeks, but he was hoping to make it up to her, tonight. Work had gotten busy, and it had just piled up on him as his new partner, Mia, was being a bit of a pain. She wasn't the most helpful colleague, and left Jack to do most of the paper work by himself, and sadly, the catch-up interrupted his personal hours. But for once, he'd gotten on top of all the work, and could definitely take Martha out for a perfect night. The more he thought about it, the more his excitement grew, and the more nervous he became. He knew how much he loved Martha, and was sure that she felt the same way, but it was still a very big question to ask.

"Okay, just once more." He told himself, opening the draw on the desk. He slowly picked up a black, leather box and opened it up, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. He smiled as it sparkled, thinking about what he was going to do. He heard his sergeant's voice coming closer, so he quickly shut it and returned it to it's home in the draw.

"Constable, we need you now." Sergeant McGrath ordered. Jack shot up.

"Why, what's going on?" He asked, grabbing his jacket and walking hurriedly out of the station with his sergeant.

Jack arrived at a deserted building block, where he was informed of his duties. There was a hostage situation and they needed as many cops as they could around the large abandoned building, and seen as though Jack was one of the best constables they had, and also had two successful undercover missions under his belt, he was the favourite to go in and compromise. Jack, being the eager cop that he is, had no objections and got stuck in straight away, walking steadily into the building. As soon as he passed the doors he could hear the clicking of a gun by his ear, and a hand on his arm.

"Have you got anything?" Someone grumbled. "Legs apart, up against the wall." The voice added. Jack did as he was told, and stood in position as one of the men searched him.

"Nothing." The other man said. "This way." They both escorted him to a room that was filled with 4 frightened civilians, each one trembling with fear on the floor, apart from one lifeless person whose body was lying in a puddle of rich blood. 'These guys are serious' Jack thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Hours passed by as Jack sat slumped against the wall, analysing the criminals movements carefully, trying to detect if they really did have the guts to go through with what they'd set up. Jack asked them questions, trying to feel around for any clues so that he could manipulate them and persuade them to give up, but all he managed to do was get them worked up. Jack looked back towards the man that he'd found originally lying in the puddle of blood. He was slowly bleeding to death, and Jack could see the look in his eyes that he'd felt up on the cliff, he needed to get to a hospital.

"If you don't get that guy outta here soon then you'll be in even more trouble." Jack advised the two thugs, both with balaclavas covering their faces. They looked at one another.

"We're already in a lot of trouble.." The taller one reasoned to the other, "we didn't want it to get this far, I don't want to be a murderer." He protested. The smaller, chubbier man of the two nudged him in the ribs.

"What are you moaning about? We can't back out now! We're going to end this!" He said, raising his gun at the next hostage.

"No!" Jack shouted, earning both of the criminal's attention. "Why don't you let them go, then just have me? You'll have as much power by just keeping control of me than all of them, and at least this way you won't have 4 deaths on your conscience." Jack said. After a few moments of exchanging of looks, they finally agreed, and sent the other hostages out, carrying the injured man. Jack gave a sigh of relief as he accomplished the first stage of his mission, getting the hostages out safely. Now all he had to do was obtain control of the situation, and get out alive. He knew that this wasn't going to be as easy as his first step had been.

Martha was sat silently alone, 5 wine glasses occupying the clear table. The waiter came up to her with a slight smile on his face.

"Will that be another wine Madame?" He asked. "Or will you be retiring, as there are some couples awaiting a table." He said. Martha sighed as she gently rolled the wine glass base around on the soft white tablecloth.

"I'll have the bill please." She said, disappointment clearly present in her voice. She couldn't believe how stupid she'd been for thinking that Jack was going to propose. He couldn't even be bothered to turn up. She looked at her phone. 'No missed calls' she thought to herself. She then heard the great chime ring from the grandfather's clock that was displayed on the other side of the room. "9 o'clock." She mumbled. "Well I waited for 2 hours." The waiter returned with a smug face and the bill, gently resting it on the table and clearing the glasses. She took out her purse and paid the bill. Martha stood up, releasing a sigh, and walked towards the door, past all the sympathetic stares that she'd been receiving for about an hour and a half now. She walked out the door, humiliated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

"So, what are we gonna do now?" The tall man asked the other. It was obvious that he didn't know the answer.

"Tom, shut it." The chubby man ordered.

"Sorry Gary." Tom apologized. "It's just, I doubt that they'll let us out now.."

"You're right." Jack interrupted. "They won't let you out, but they will be more kind with you if you give yourselves up. If you do, then your sentence will be dramatically shortened-" Jack explained, but was cut off by an angry, worried Gary.

"I ain't going to no prison Tom." He argued. Jack sensed the worry in his tone. "I've got an idea. They'll have to let us go if they want to keep their man safe." He told Tom. A wave of worry flowed through Jack's body. He knew that the police wouldn't back down, it was Jack's job to put his life on the line, so they wouldn't jeopardise the operation just in case Jack could become injured. They couldn't let such dangerous men get away with the mass amount of money they had stolen, and the firearms. They wouldn't compromise on the capture of such violent thugs, that'd already shot one person, who could've died for all Jack knew. They could be dealing with murderers. Before Jack could do anything Gary and Tom were picking Jack up and escorting him to the window, where they used Jack as their shield. Jack watched as all of the cops raised their guns to the window where he was being propped up.

After that, everything happened so quickly to Jack. Gary and Tom both shouted their orders, but of course the police refused them, stating that they were going to arrest them and send them to prison. Jack could feel Gary's grip onto his arm growing tighter each time the sergeant refused and persisted with his promises of justice. Before Jack knew it, Gary had brought the gun to Jack's head, and loaded the chamber with a few clicks. Jack swallowed hard as he feared for what sound was going to come after. 'This is it' he thought 'Great! I'm 22! And I'm going to die.' His eyes slammed shut as he prepared himself for the deadly shot. But out of the darkness was an image of Martha. This simple image gave him the power to fight back and defend himself. He sensed the gun next to his ear and swung his arm out to his side, knocking the gun flying out of Gary's hand. With his other fist, he punched Gary, knocking him to the floor, and made his way to the gun. Tom stood there motionless as he watched Jack and Gary both reach for the gun. Gary was crawling across the floor, desperately racing against Jack for the gun. However, Jack had an advantage, he was on his feet and it only took him a matter of seconds to run and pick up the gun. He pulled the trigger, planting a bullet in Gary's leg and knocking him to the floor. Jack turned around to a petrified Tom, who had already put his arms in the 'I surrender' position.

Jack signalled out of the window for the police squad to come in and arrest the two criminals, but whilst he had his back turned, Tom had ran up and snatched the gun off Jack. He shot him in the shoulder. The impact of the bullet into Jack's flesh through him out of the window, and onto the hard, cemented floor. He'd fallen two floors down out of the broken window. Tom collapsed to the ground as two strong policemen jumped on him from behind, securing him to the floor. Meanwhile, the ambulance crew that had been on standby rushed to Jack's side, checking for a pulse.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

The doors to the A&E department swung open, Jack was being rolled in. A doctor immediately rushed over to the trolley's side, taking the information from the paramedics and ordering what he'd need for the unavoidable surgery. The doctor couldn't take his eyes off Jack's cold, pale face. He snapped out of his gaze to lead Jack into another room at the end of the corridor, where his only option was to perform a risky, complicated surgery, which only had a 30 success rate.

Martha strolled into her apartment, throwing her bag on the sofa and pulling a beer out of the fridge. She slumped on the sofa next to her chair, and reached out for the remote. She sat there for a moment, flicking through the channels and taking occasional mouth full of her beer. Eventually, after failing to find anything remotely interesting on TV, she turned it off and sat in silence for a moment. Martha felt so stupid for believing that Jack was going to propose, and so angry that he had stood her up. Okay, maybe it was wrong of her to assume that he was going to ask her to marry him, but she didn't deserve being stood up, even if the occasion wasn't as important as she thought it was. Jack hadn't even called her to let her know he couldn't make it. This wasn't the first time he'd put his work before a date with Martha. She was beginning to feel second place to Jack. She would be able to deal with it if she was after his family on his list of priorities, but she was behind his job. Martha had tried to stay strong and positive throughout the past few weeks, telling herself that Jack was just busy and wasn't avoiding her, and that their relationship with him wasn't over. But she could now see that she had been blind and stupid to think this, to sit and convince herself of this, because their relationship was obviously coming to an end. Tears rolled down her cheek at the realisation of her doomed relationship with the man she loved. 'Maybe he's found someone else? Or maybe he just doesn't love me anymore..' she thought to herself, tears were now running freely and rapidly down her face.

She sat for a minute or two, letting her tears drop onto the pillow that she was clutching below her chin, slowly soaking the velvet layer soak through. Her mobile began to ring in her bag. She slowly unzipped the black, silk bag and pulled out her mobile. She looked at the caller ID.

"Jack." She said aloud, as she read the message 'Holden Home' on her screen. She cancelled the call and rested her head on the back of the sofa, falling to sleep with the pillow still tightly clutched in her arms.

She awoke around 5 minutes later to find dramatic knocking on the door. She ran over to see who it was, and to her surprise she saw Tony and Lucas, both sharing the same worried and upset expression.

"There's been an accident" Tony blurted out. "Jack's in hospital, we need to get there quick." Tony ordered. Martha stood in shock, worry flushed through her body.

"What? An accident? Oh my God is he okay?" She panicked, raising her hand to mouth.

"I don't know, it doesn't sound good." Lucas answered. Martha grabbed her bag and keys and joined Lucas and Tony in their race to the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Tony, Lucas and Martha stormed down the corridor, searching for a passing doctor to ask for information, when a nurse walked up to them, immediately recognizing their familiar faces.

"You're here because of Jack?" She asked. Tony spun around at the sound of his sons' name. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes. Please tell me what on earth is going on!" He begged.

"If you come with me to the family and friends waiting room, then I'm sure Sergeant McGrath will inform you of what occurred." Nurse Julie explained, leading them to the room.

"But is he okay?" Martha asked, the Nurse turned around with a look of sympathy, increasing Tony, Martha and Lucas' worry.

"I'm sorry but I cannot tell you. He is in surgery at the moment, but I'll keep you updated when I have information. But I have to prepare you for the worst, as this operation is very complicated, and due to the extent of Jack's injuries, he has been given a 30 chance of survival." Nurse Julie explained. Martha let out a loud cry as she lifted her hand to her open mouth.

"Oh no! Jack!" She shouted. Tony and Lucas stood rigid with shock, until Tony put his arm around Martha. He had to stay strong for Lucas and Martha.

"Thanks Julie." He mumbled, leading Martha and Lucas into the room that they were outside. Inside the room, they each took a seat on one of the many cream, fabric chairs facing Jack's boss, waiting for an explanation.

Hours had gone by since they had first entered the room, and the detailed explanation of the event that may have cost Jack his life. Silence had accompanied the 4 miserable souls in the room, making it more uncomfortable and difficult for each of them. Each one was occupied by their own thoughts, thoughts of the last moments that they'd shared with Jack. Their last conversation together, their last joke, and for Martha, their last kiss. Martha couldn't bear sitting in the room, thinking through the large possibility of her losing Jack, so she stood up and grabbed her bag.

"I've got to go for a walk. I can't stand staying in this room for a second longer." Martha explained. "Will someone please phone me when he comes out, if I'm not here." She said, Tony and Lucas nodded and watched as she exited the room.

She aimlessly walked around the hospital grounds, the light from the moon and the occasional outdoor lamp guiding her way. Thoughts of Jack flooded her mind, 'what will I do if I lose him?' she asked herself. She didn't want to think like this, but she had no option. She could see in Nurse Julie's face that she felt Jack probably wouldn't pull through, and Martha also had to face facts. The chance that Jack would survive was very slim. Martha collapsed in tears onto a bench outside one of the many entrances. She didn't know what to do with herself, she was being suffocated with this sadness, and had to let it out of her, else she'd end up suffering more. So she curled her legs up onto the cold metal bench, and laid down looking at the stars, trying to come to terms with the horrific event that had happened, and what she had to now prepare herself for.

The doctor who had taken Jack away strolled down the corridor and into the family and friends waiting room, ready to share the good news. He swung the door open.

"Are you awaiting news for Jack Holden?" He asked Tony and Lucas. The sergeant had now left, leaving his number so that Tony could keep him informed. Tony and Lucas both jumped up.

"Yes! How is he doctor?" Tony asked. The doctor smiled.

"He's fine. He should make a full recovery." The doctor smiled. "I couldn't have hoped for a smoother operation." Tony and Lucas gave huge sighs of relief and smiles waved over their faces.

"Thank you so much doctor…?" Tony said, stretching his hand out towards the young male doctor, who took his hand and shook it.

"Dr Smith." He smiled.

"Thanks." Lucas beamed.

"Can we see him now?" Tony asked.

"Sure, this way." Dr Smith said, leading them to Jack's private cubicle. "He's still unconscious, but he should wake up in the next 10 minutes, he'll be a bit drowsy at first, because of the anaesthetic, but he will soon get back to his normal self. After that, could you please inform myself or Nurse Julie so that we can run some tests?" He asked.

"Sure thing." Tony smiled, quickly stepping into the room where his son lay motionless on the bed, attached to numerous machines. Tony was so relieved that Jack was okay, he'd feared for the worst when he was sat in that room, he almost dreaded the time where the doctor came through to tell them the outcome of the operation, as he didn't want it to be bad news. Tony sat in the chair next to him, holding his sons hand.

"Jack?" He asked, gently squeezing his hand, but Jack still lay there peacefully asleep. Lucas walked over to his ill brother. He leant over him, checking out the nasty scratches and damage.

"That's gotta hurt" he commented. Just then Martha walked in.

"Nurse Julie told me the news!" She said excitedly as she walked in. Her eyes landed onto Jack's body, covered with wires and bandages. She rushed quickly towards the other side of the bed and held his other hand.

"Oh my God Jack thank god you're alive." She said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I thought I'd lost you." She cried, comforting his hand.

"You're not getting away that easily." Jack chuckled, slowly opening his eyes. Martha, Tony and Lucas all looked up at his smiling face. They had never been happier to hear his voice.

"I love you so much." Martha smiled, gazing up at her handsome man. Jack pulled her by the hand, closer to him, clearly wanting a kiss. They both leant in, not really considering the awkward situation they were putting Tony and Lucas in. As Martha neared Jack's lips she caught eye of a familiar face, causing her to make a detour from Jack's lips to the man's attention. She stood up, staring at him for a moment, leaving Jack very confused.

"What's up?" He asked, "Don't you want to kiss a sick person-" Jack began to tease, but he had turned to see what Martha was looking at, a doctor stood at the door. His body filled with anger as memories rushed back to his mind.

"What are you doing here?" Jack demanded, gritting his teeth. The doctor sighed.

"He saved your life Jack." Tony stood up, patting Dr Smith on the back. "This man can perform miracles! I think it's due to him that you're alive right now Jack, from what I've heard not many doctors could have saved your life." Tony explained happily, but he soon saw that Jack wasn't as grateful.

"Martha?" Dr Smith said, knocking her out of her daydream. "I guess we need to talk. Would you please come outside with me?" He asked her. She slowly nodded.

"Sure Callum." She followed him out the door. Jack watched as she left with him, the anger and hatred he'd had for Callum from day one was still existing, and he wasn't too keen on letting Martha be alone with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Martha demanded as she shut the door behind her. Nurses and patients that were walking on the corridor turned around at the sound of Martha's loud, angry voice. Callum smiled at them all, assuring them that everything was okay.

"Erm, why don't we go in here?" He said, leading her to the staff room. She was still in a state of shock from seeing him, so she followed without arguments. She sat down on one of the red sofas looking up at Callum.

"Why are you here Callum?" Martha repeated her question. Callum sat down beside her.

"Well, a couple of weeks ago I got a phone call and I was offered this job. I knew that there would be problems with me moving to Summer Bay, I just didn't expect them to occur this soon." Callum said.

"If you knew there were going to be problems then why didn't you refuse the offer?" asked Martha.

"It was too good to refuse Martha. The pay is so much better than it was, because I've been promoted, I've got my own office now!" Callum bragged. Martha didn't congratulate him though, she was still angry at him for lying to her. "I'm sorry Martha, I well and truly am. I was being stupid, and I really am pleased to see that you and Jack are still going strong." He said, holding his hand out. Martha looked at it, open wide, eager to be filled with her hand. She thought about what options she had. She could be stubborn and unforgiving, or she could get over it and become friends with the new doctor of the bay. After all, he did save Jack's life, she owed him everything for that. She planted her hand on his with a smile. He smiled back.

"Thank you." He said. "We were good friends before I started acting like a complete jerk, weren't we? I hope we can get back to that." He said.

"I'm sure we can." She said.

"Jack?" Tony repeated angrily. Jack hadn't been talking ever since Martha left the room, therefore not responding to Tony and Lucas' questions. He wasn't being rude and ignoring them, he was just simply lost in his own thoughts. Jack's returned feelings about Callum took over his brain. He was remembering every reason why he didn't like Callum, ending in Callum and Martha's kiss. He couldn't take it anymore, they'd been out of the room for about 10 minutes now, and Jack was starting to feel worried. It's not that he didn't trust Martha, because he did, he'd understood that it wasn't her fault for the kiss last time, it was Callum's, which was why he wasn't happy about leaving her alone with him. He sat, thinking about what could be going on. 'Could he be spinning her more lies?' Jack thought. 'Maybe planning a new way on how to get her from me.' He had no idea what was going on, he knew that he was just being paranoid, but realising it didn't help, he just had to have her back next to him, so he could ensure she wasn't being sucked in by his lies.

"Lucas, can you go get Martha please?" Jack asked, waking from his daydream. Lucas looked confused.

"Sure..." he agreed, leaving the room to search for her. Jack's head was just about to fall back to the pillow when Lucas came back in. "She's not in the corridor…" Lucas said. "Neither of them are." Jack thought for a moment. 'Why would they move away from the corridor?', but he was interrupted by Nurse Julie's arrival.

"Hi Jack, feeling better?" She asked.

"Yea thanks. Do you know where Callum and Martha are?" Jack asked. She thought for a moment.

"They must still be in the staff room, I saw him lead her in there about 10 minutes ago." She said, looking at her watch. Jack nodded. He looked up at Lucas and smiled.

"You don't think you could-" Jack began, but Lucas just gave out a huge sigh and walked out of the door, understanding what he wanted.

Lucas walked up to the staff room door and raised his hand to knock on the glass window sunken into the door, when he saw a situation that he wished he hadn't. Martha and Callum were holding hands on the sofa, smiling at each other and looking into one another's eyes. They looked in a happy deep conversation; one that Lucas felt he had to interrupt. 'Maybe this is why Jack wants to see Martha.' Lucas thought. 'He might have not wanted him alone with her, in case something like this happened.' Lucas decided to stop thinking about it and go in, he was just being stupid, Martha wouldn't have feelings for anyone else but Jack, he knew how much she loved him. He walked into the room, where Martha spun around and threw herself to the opposite end of the sofa from Callum. She didn't know why she did it, she just felt a bit jumpy when Lucas entered. She knew she wasn't doing anything wrong, it was just mere stupidity. However, Lucas didn't see it this way. The automatic reaction from Martha just made him more curious, and also increased his belief that something had actually been going on before he entered the room. He looked over at Callum, who was staring at Martha on the edge of the sofa with a friendly smile on his face. Lucas analysed him. He looked about 27 years old, and had an athletic physique barely hidden by his sensible shirt and trousers. His stethoscope was casually draped across his shoulder, and his tie was hanging loosely around the opened collar of his shirt. Callum soon realised that Lucas had been staring at him for the last few minutes, just as he had been doing to Martha, and stood up, putting his hands on his hips and letting out a long yawn.

"Wow I'm tired." He smiled, trying to make friendly conversation, which was ignored by Lucas.

"Martha, Jack told me to get you." Lucas informed her, Martha nodded gently.

"Jack, right. Okay." She said, standing up and walking out of the room. She hadn't noticed Lucas' strange behaviour, neither had she noticed Lucas walking behind her muttering to himself as he contemplated the idea of telling Jack his suspicions. Martha walked in the room, smiling at Jack.

"Hey!" She said. "How are you?" She came round the side of the bed and kissed Jack's forehead.

"I'm great, now you're here." Jack smiled. He held her hand as she sat down, looking into her eyes. Jack assumed that Martha had told Callum to clear off, as she now had a smile on her face and there was no sight of Callum. That is, until he walked through the door and smiled at Martha, who nodded friendlily in reply. Jack looked up at Callum, then down at Martha. "What's going on?" Jack asked, concerned and angry at what he was starting to unravel. 'Surely she hadn't forgiven him?' He thought. Martha looked towards Tony and Lucas, who were still both eager for information on the whole business with Jack's doctor.

"Can you give us a minute please?" Martha asked Tony and Lucas, both to their disappointment. They agreed and silently sloped outside, leaving Callum, Martha and Jack in the private hospital room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Jack was clearly annoyed that Martha was even putting up with Callum standing there, let alone the frequent smiles they shot at one another as they exchanged their thoughts mentally on how to start the conversation. Jack got annoyed and overwhelmed by the silence so he began first.

"What the hell is going on here?" He said.

"Me and Callum have talked, and we have come to the conclusion that if he is to live and work in Summer Bay, then we should all get along as friends. I've already put what happened behind me, but now we'd like it if you could do the same." Martha explained, implying to Jack that he wanted him to shake Callum's hand and get over it all; but much to Martha's annoyance, he stayed adamant and stood his ground.

"Have you forgotten what he tried to do?" said Jack raising his voice. "He tried to break us up Martha!" Callum took a step forward, including himself in the conversation.

"Which I sincerely apologize for." Callum smiled. Jack darted him an angry look.

"That's okay then." Jack said sarcastically. Martha sighed as she perched herself on the end of the bed.

"Come on Jack. It was months ago! I'm sure we can all be mature adults and get over it, Callum has apologized, and I know that he's really sorry." Martha said, trying to convince Jack to forgive and forget. Jack shook his head.

"No I won't get over it, because this guy has a screw lose!" Jack yelled, pointing at Callum, who stood offended in the corner.

"Hey! Hang on! I don't think lying to get something you want classes as madness! What about you lying about your ear? Would you say you're mad for lying to your boss, just to get your job back?" Callum said. Jack looked confused.

"How did you know about that?" He asked.

"Me and Callum were friends before you came back into the picture you know! We did talk." Martha said. Jack sighed. Callum did have a point, but that still didn't mean that he deserved acceptance from Jack.

"They were different kind of lies." Jack muttered. "Sure, both selfish, but at least I wasn't lying to a friend, someone I was supposed to care about." Jack argued. Callum began to retaliate when Martha held her hand up, signalling them both to be quiet. Her face was full of anger as she turned to Jack.

"Please Jack. I don't want to argue, I've made my decision, and I'm going to be friends with Callum." She declared. "Are you going to be mature and respect my decision? Are you going to forgive him now?" Jack lay silent, looking at the green blankets that lay on top of him. "Please?" She begged, but Jack didn't lift his gaze from the blankets that he was using to avoid her eye contact. Martha looked at him in disgust before storming out of the room, angry at Jack's stubborn nature. She roughly passed Callum, who was about to follow her when Jack called his name.

"You dare cause trouble between me and Martha-" Jack threatened, holding his finger to Callum's face.

"Or what? It's not me making the trouble Jack." He replied, leaving the room. Jack didn't have much chance to think about his situation as a red haired, pretty girl just walked in.

"Aww, no broken bones." She laughed, perching on the end of the bed.

"Thanks! Nice to know you care." Jack forced a smile and looked at his watch. "It's 11 o'clock, shouldn't you be working?" He said, gesturing to her uniform.

"Yea, well I couldn't carry on without knowing how my partner was getting on." She said, playfully pinching his leg through the blanket. "And the coffee here is great!" She smiled. Jack laughed.

"Ahh, I knew there had to be alternative motive behind this nice, friendly visit." Jack joked. The girl looked towards the door, where she could see Callum talking to a nurse.

"The man who just left the room, is he your doctor?" She asked. Jack nodded.

"Yes, that's him." He said, gritting his teeth with anger.

"He's nice!" She admired. "Think you could set us up?" This didn't help how Jack was feeling at the moment, he already knew that Callum had a great way to control Martha, and was excellent at lying. Callum had a strong friendship bond with Martha, which was already coming between Jack and Martha's relationship, but this wasn't all that was bothering Jack; he was jealous. He knew that he shouldn't be, but he couldn't help it. Callum and Martha got along great together, and whenever he saw that, he thought back to the kiss. It could so easily occur again, all Callum needed to do was manipulate Martha and gain control of her thoughts, which he had figured he'd be good at. Being a cop, Jack could detect these abilities from criminals miles off, he was used to analysing them, and researching into their techniques. He knew that Callum wasn't a criminal, but he was a threat, with his charm, good looks and manipulating skills. Mia went on to describe the doctor, trying to figure out aloud which one of his marvellous features she preferred.

"Mia!" Jack snapped; unleashing the temper that had built up inside of him as he wondered if Martha had thought he was as attractive as Mia obviously did. She looked at him, surprised with his outburst.

"Sorry, I forgot you're not into men." She joked. Jack dug the back of his head further into the pillow and closed his eyes. Martha was angry at him, and Callum knew about it and was around to comfort her. This wasn't good.

"I guess I'll go then." Mia said, looking at her watch. "Crims to catch, civvies' to save!" She sung, standing up and patting Jack on the head. "Be a good boy Jack, and get to work soon!" She said as she walked out. Jack had barely flinched when she patted him on the head, he had been too busy thinking hard about what he was going to do to even notice that she'd left the room. Martha now entered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Martha quietly sat on the chair next to him, as she thought of what to say. Jack still remained with his eyes closed, working out what his next move was going to be. 'Maybe I should forgive and forget. Maybe he has changed.' He thought to himself. 'If Martha can believe him, then I should be able to, even if it is just for her.' He was prevented from thinking anymore as he heard a gentle cough coming from beside him. He opened his eyes to see Martha looking up at him. He smiled at her.

"Martha I'm sorry." He apologized. "I don't want to fall out with you. I'll forget about what happened if it means that much to you." He said. Martha smiled.

"Thank you. It does." She stood up and kissed him, then returned to her chair, gazing into his eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it." He said, "You look beautiful." Jack complimented whilst looking down at her black dress. She blushed.

"Thanks, I'd say the same about you, but…" She trailed off giggling. "Why was it such an important date anyway?" She asked curiously. Now that she knew that he didn't stand her up, there was a possibility that he could have been planning on proposing; but to her disappointment, the next thing he said wasn't a question, it was merely an answer.

"Oh, it's been 6 months today since we got back together." He smiled. "Thought it'd be nice if we could go out for it. Guess that idea is out of the window, eh?" He laughed. Martha gave a light, realistic laugh, but she knew that there was nothing real about it whatsoever. She felt dejected and disappointed. She had been stupid after all! He wasn't going to propose to her, he probably wasn't even ready for it yet! They hadn't talked about anything like this, because it always appeared that Jack avoided the conversation. Martha thought to herself. 'Oh my God! Maybe he doesn't ever want to get married?' Nothing he had said had ever suggested that he wanted to marry, in fact, probably the opposite now she thought about it. She had given major hints, but he'd always been blind to them, and he'd carry on with what he was doing or saying. Martha sat quietly in disappointment.

"Oh." She said, forcing another smile.

"Is everything okay?" Jack asked, reaching out for her hand. Martha stood up.

"Yes. Everything is fine." She nodded. "Just going to the ladies." She smiled, walking out the door. Jack watched her as she elegantly floated towards the corridor. He wanted so badly to ask her the question now, but he also wanted it to be special, as he had received hints from both Martha and Tash, indicating that Martha wanted to get married as much as he did. Jack had planned the night so well; he really wanted to make it a night that she'd never forget. He knew that if he had just asked her, she still wouldn't forget it, but she'd remember all the bad events that happened too, and he didn't want that to cloud their night of happiness. He agreed with himself to wait a week or two, until this whole Callum thing had faded away, and he'd got out of hospital. Then, he would organise another special date; where he would propose with elegance, charm and sophistication, like it should be.

Martha walked down the corridor, in a trance. She was overwhelmed by her disappointment, and angry with herself for thinking that tonight was the night. She couldn't be mad at anyone else but herself; she was the one to blame. Tasha had tried to warn her, and Jack had done nothing to suggest that he was going to propose. She'd set herself up for this fall.

She was in such a deep trance that she'd hardly noticed walking past Tony and Lucas, who were calling her back, the only thing that awoke her was the person who she walked into.

"Sorry." She said, trying to focus her eyes onto their face.

"It's okay." Callum smiled, but this smile fell when he saw Martha's expression. "What's the matter Martha?" He asked concerned. Martha looked down at her hands.

"Nothing. It's fine." She mumbled.

"Is it to do with Jack?" He asked, putting his hand on her arm. She looked up at him, clearly showing that he'd guessed right.

"It doesn't matter." She said, wriggling away and going into the toilets. Callum sighed, and then carried on with caring for his patients.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Martha returned to the room a few minutes later to see Tony and Lucas sat talking to Jack. As she walked in, Tony looked up at her, then at his watch.

"Listen mate, me and Lucas are going to go now, it's getting late and we've both got school tomorrow." Tony said, "Would you like a lift Martha?" He suggested. Martha looked down at Jack, as if to check, he then laughed.

"I think I'll be alright tonight." He smiled, reaching out and holding her hand. "I'm a big boy." She smiled back.

"Jack, you got shot and fell out of a window, it was pure luck that you survived, oh and Callum's superb surgical skills." She complimented, talking as if he was in the room with them. Jack's face fell, taking his hand away from Martha's. He knew Martha hadn't implied anything by that comment, it just made the anger return as Callum's name was mentioned. Jack just wanted to be alone to think about the whole Callum situation, he obviously still had problems with him, and he wasn't sure if he could just get over them; even if it was for Martha. Martha realised what had happened, and could clearly see what Jack was thinking in his head. He'd looked happy before she mentioned Callum's name; but now he wore a frown and was gazing out the dark window. Martha sighed, and then looked towards Tony. "Thanks Tony." She said, picking up her bag and exiting the room, clearly angry with Jack. Tony and Lucas looked at one another, both as bewildered as the other, and said bye to the vacant Jack.

Lucas yawned as he and his father entered their happy home.

"Wow, it's late for a school night." Lucas commented, Tony nodded.

"Which is why you should get to bed now." He said, placing his keys on the worktop surface. Lucas continued.

"Yea, but I doubt that I'll be able to wake up at 7 in the morning, with all this drama going off and such. It'd be a lot better if I could have the morning off school, you know, to catch up on sleep and to see how Jack's doing." Lucas smiled. Tony laughed at his sons attempt to skive off school for the moment.

"Okay." He said. Lucas looked surprised.

"Wow, thanks dad." He smiled. Lucas began to happily walk into his room, when he paused. He didn't know what had made him remember, but he was now thinking of how suspiciously close Martha and Callum were in the staff room. He was unsure whether to tell Jack about what he saw, as he may have got the wrong end of the stick and he'd then just be causing trouble. However, something could indeed be going on between Martha and Callum, something that a good brother would tell their sibling if they knew anything about it. Lucas felt caught in between both arguments; he couldn't decide what to do. He heard a cough come from behind him; it was Tony's reminder for him to get to bed. Lucas spun around to face his dad. 'He'll know what to do!' Lucas thought, as he slowly walked closer to his dad.

"Dad, I need to talk to you." Lucas began, sitting on the sofa. Tony looked angry.

"You're not having the whole day off Lucas." He replied, assuming that Lucas was trying to obtain permission to skive the whole school day, instead of just the first few classes. Lucas shook his head.

"No, it's nothing to do with school. It's to do with Martha." Lucas explained, fully gaining Tony's attention. Tony sat next to his son, and listened carefully to his suspicions and details of what he saw when he entered the staff room.

Jack didn't get much rest that night; thoughts of Martha and Callum were constantly controlling his mind. Jack tried hard to put his feelings behind him, but as a police officer he couldn't subtract his gut feeling that Callum wasn't as nice as he made out. After hours of puzzling thoughts running through his mind, he finally came to a conclusion. He would try and be sociable and polite towards him, but he would not be friends with Callum. He loved Martha, but there was only so much he could tolerate of Callum, and he knew it. Even hearing his voice in the corridor made Jack angry, he reminisced every occasion where Callum acted strange, and it was always around Martha. Jack knew Martha wouldn't be 100 happy with his decision, but he hoped that she'd appreciate what an effort he'd be making just agreeing to be civil.


End file.
